This invention relates to a video tape pre-editing method for dubbing selected scenes from an original video tape on which a sequence of scenes are recorded at various spots of news events, document programs or the like. This invention relates also to a system for use in carrying out the method.
For broadcasting news events, document programs or the like, a great number of scenes are previously picked up by a cameraman and recorded on a video tape to provide an original video tape. In a pre-editing process, a lesser number of scenes are coarsely selected by a director from the great number of the picked up scenes recorded on the original video tape and recorded on another video tape to provide a scene-selected video tape. After the pre-editing process, an editing process is carried out to edit on a program video tape a sequence of scenes which is further selected from the lesser number of the scenes recorded on the scene-selected video tape and which is to be televised in order.
In a conventional video tape pre-editing method, a memorandum is separately prepared, on which various items are written, such as the names and/or addresses of the spots. On reproducing the original video tape, check marks are marked on the memorandum. The pre-edition is carried out by manually selecting the scenes in compliance with the check marks and transferring the selected scenes onto another video tape.
Such a conventional method of pre-editing the original video tape is time consuming. In addition, much labor is necessary.